wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
The Discovery
The Discovery is the season finale for the second series. It aired on the CBBC channel on the 21st of October 2013 (UK). Plot After the events at the end of Going Underground, Liam is certain that he saw a werewolf, but where exactly was this? He calls Doctor Whitewood, but she tells him he needs more solid proof (such as DNA or saliva), so he returns back to the tunnel, where Maddy's family have knocked the wall down. Entering the cellar, he finds a discarded doggy chew toy in a bowl and puts it in a plastic bag, so that he can get the saliva tested by Doctor Whitewood later. The Smiths hear something and go down to find Liam in their cellar, where he films the confrontation with them, and tells them he knows their secret before storming out. Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon start thinking of an excuse, and as a result, Shannon suggests Occam's Razor, meaning that the simplest explanation is usually the right one. Maddy has an idea, and runs out before any of them can ask her what it is. The next day at school, Liam shows this video to everyone, resulting in a crude cartoon of Maddy as a werewolf drawn on the whiteboard. This provokes Rhydian to attack Jimi, believing him to be the culprit (which he was), and Tom and Shannon join in, to hide the fact it's because he's a wolfblood from the others, and to make Liam belive they are also werewolves. Mr. Jeffries gives Liam, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon, Jimi, and a few others detention because of the fight. Later, during oral presentations, Maddy reveals her plans: she brings in two wolves (her parents as wolves) and explains about how her family keeps domesticated timber wolves as pets, but were forced to keep it secret because many people are frightened about wolves. The plan works, and the class and others subsequently stop believing in the werewolf theory and ridicule Liam for it. Thinking that their worries about being exposed are gone, Rhydian asks Maddy out on a date, to which she happily accepts. Maddy runs home after, eager to tell her parents about how she will be spending some time with Rhydian that evening. However, when she walks in, she sees Dr. Whitewood sitting at the table with her parents. Dr. Whitewood explains that she knows the Smiths are not humans, but rather hybrids of some sort, based on the DNA from the doggy chew toy Liam sent her previously. Dr. Whitewood tells them that she only wishes to observe and study them, but will not make her findings public. The Smiths, irritated and nervous by this, tell her that they do not wish to be studied. She retaliates and says that she has the power to release the DNA to the public, and leaves them with her card, telling them to call her when they've made a decision. Meanwhile, Maddy tries to call Rhydian in detention to tell him the news, but his phone gets confiscated by Mr. Jeffries before he can answer the call. Liam mentions how he's been such a fool to believe Maddy and the others were werewolves, and brings up how his humiliation will only increase when the DNA results from the doggy chew toy turns out to be wolf DNA from Maddy's "pets". Rhydian, hearing this, bolts out of the detention room and steals the chew toy from the analysis lab, disposing of it. He meets up with the Smiths at the front entrance and tells them everything has been take care of, but Maddy tells him some bad news: Dr. Whitewood already has her father's DNA evidence, and the Smiths have to disappear for awhile, living with Jana's wild pack. She offers for Rhydian to come, but he refuses, saying that him going will only make things more difficult. Maddy, Rhydian, Emma, Daniel, Tom, and Shannon go to an open field and say their goodbyes to eachother. Maddy tells them that they'll always be her pack, and the four of them hug. While everyone else is saying their last goodbyes, Maddy tells Rhydian she loves him, and he responds that he loves her too. The two of them kiss, and he tells her that when he's old enough, he'll find her. We all wanted them to kiss, but not a kiss of goodbyes... Emma, Daniel, and Maddy leave. Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian watch on as they run away as wolves. Will Maddy return ? ... This is unknown until series 3 airs ... Category:Series Finale Category:Episodes Category:Series 2